Postage metering systems are being developed which employ digital printers to print encrypted information on a mailpiece. Such metering systems are presently categorized by the USPS as either closed systems or open systems. In a closed system, the system functionality is solely dedicated to metering activity. A closed system metering device includes a dedicated printer securely coupled to a metering or accounting function. In a closed system, since the printer is securely coupled and dedicated to the meter, printing cannot take place without accounting. In an open metering system the system functionality is not dedicated solely to metering activity. An open system metering device includes a printer that is not dedicated to the metering activity, thus freeing system functionality for multiple and diverse uses in addition to the metering activity. An open system metering device is a postage evidencing device (PED) with a non-dedicated printer that is not securely coupled to a secure accounting module.
Typically, the postage value for a mailpiece is encrypted together with other data to generate a digital token which is then used to generate a postage indicia that is printed on the mailpiece. A digital token is encrypted information that authenticates the information imprinted on a mailpiece including postal value. Examples of systems for generating and using digital tokens are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,757,537, 4,831,555, 4,775,246, 4,873,645 and 4,725,718, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. These systems employ an encryption algorithm to encrypt selected information to generate at least one digital token for each mailpiece. The encryption of the information provides security to prevent altering of the printed information in a manner such that any misuse of the tokens is detectable by appropriate verification procedures.
Typical information which may be encrypted as part of a digital token includes origination postal code, vendor identification, data identifying the PED, piece count, postage amount, date, and, for an open system, destination postal code. These items of information, collectively referred to as Postal Data, when encrypted with a secret key and printed on a mail piece provide a very high level of security which enables the detection of any attempted modification of a postal revenue block or a destination postal code. A postal revenue block is an image printed on a mail piece that includes the digital token used to provide evidence of postage payment. The Postal Data may be printed both in encrypted and unencrypted form in the postal revenue block. Postal Data serves as an input to a Digital Token Transformation which is a cryptographic transformation computation that utilizes a secret key to produce digital tokens. Results of the Digital Token Transformation, i.e., digital tokens, are available only after completion of the Accounting Process.
Digital tokens are utilized in both open and closed metering systems. However, for open metering systems, the non-dedicated printer may be used to print other information in addition to the postal revenue block and may be used in activity other than postage evidencing. In an open system PED, addressee information is included in the Postal Data which is used in the generation of the digital tokens. Such use of the addressee information creates a secure link between the mailpiece and the postal revenue block and allows unambiguous authentication of the mail piece.